Electronic inhalable aerosol devices (e.g., vaporization devices, electronic vaping devices, etc.) and particularly electronic aerosol devices, typically utilize a vaporizable material that is vaporized to create an aerosol vapor capable of delivering an active ingredient to a user. Control of the temperature of the resistive heater must be maintained (e.g., as part of a control loop), and this control may be based on the resistance of the resistive heating element.
Many of the battery-powered vaporizers described to date include a reusable batter-containing device portion that connects to one or more cartridges containing the consumable vaporizable material. As the cartridges are used up, they are removed and replaced with fresh ones. It may be particularly useful to have the cartridge be integrated with a mouthpiece that the user can draw on to receive vapor. However, a number of surprising disadvantages may result in this configuration, particular to non-cylindrical shapes. For example, the use of a cartridge at the proximal end of the device, which is also held by the user's mouth, particularly where the cartridge is held in the vaporizer device by a friction- or a snap-fit, may result in instability in the electrical contacts, particularly with cartridges of greater than 1 cm length.
Described herein are apparatuses and methods that may address the issues discussed above.